Trust In You
by xXWolfBlazeXx
Summary: He said he would protect her. She believed him. He said he would never leave her side. She believed him. She loved him. She didn't want him to leave her side. But then when the time came to prove that, he ran away. She was betrayed.


_**So I was reading the book **__**Night by Elie Wiesel**__** (sad book…) and listening to **__**Trust in you by The Offspring**__** and then this idea popped in my head and I just had to write it down! Tell me what you think please! I hope it turns out good!**_

_Sigh… just another day…_ Emiko sighed looking up at the sky. She was at a flower shop sweeping the front porch. The town quiet as usual. Not many people were out, but those that were out, seemed tense.

She could feel the tension that was given off by the people around her. They were all alert and prepared to run. Emiko herself was alert, but she wasn't as anxious as the rest around her.

Why were they all afraid? Bandits were most of the reason. They would always rampage through the town stealing what ever they needed to and the soldiers wouldn't do anything. That was another reason why everyone was afraid.

The soldiers that walked around through the streets were not of Daein, but

Begnion. Emiko frowned thinking of the country.

The reason why this country was the way it was. Ever since The Mad King War ended. Daein had lost the war and then started to collapse. No one came to power, but then one day Begnion soldiers came marching through. In the lead was a man with maroon colored armor. He stopped in the center of town and announced that the town was now under control of the Duke Numida and anyone who disobeyed would be punished severely. After that things started to get worse.

This is what Emiko was told happened. She wasn't in Nevassa when the torture began. She was in a military school wanting to get stronger so one she could be one of the great riders that protected the country. That was her dream. Her father had been a good friend with the previous Great Rider; the ones that came before the Mad King Ashnard. Emiko had met him once before. But she was young. He had given her some tips and because of him, she was inspired to become one of the great riders of Daein and protect it.

But all that was destroyed when the Begnion soldiers came in and ordered all of the students to be bound and taken away to camps where they would suffer.

'_Begnion…'_

Emiko's grip on her broom tightened as she remembered the day. Now she worked at a flower shop, living like all of the others, and like the rest, stayed away from the soldiers as not to get in trouble. But how Emiko would wish that there were a way that she could save this country.

But there was no one she could rely on. Even if they said that they wanted to help save this country, Emiko knew that when the time came to fight they would most likely run away. Just how they did when she and a group of friends decided to escape the Begnion soldiers when they wanted to take them into camps. All of them had been captured except for that one person. And what did he do?

Run.

With out a second thought he ran away never to be seen. After that Emiko lost all trust in them.

All trust except for a couple people. Emiko looked up seeing two people walking down the street. It was a women and next to her walked a little boy.

He seemed excited and was explaining something to the older woman, who just smiled back at him nodding.

They were the owners of the flower shop that Emiko worked at and lived in.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them. The boy seemed very excited and when he saw Emiko he ran forwards.

"Hiya Emi!" They jumped waving to her.

Emiko blinked at the excitement he let off. Around him there was so much tension, yet the excitement he gave off seemed to over power the tension.

"Hey there kiddo, what's up?" She asked ruffling his hair. The brown haired boy shook his head in protest, moving back. Nico was his name. If it weren't for him, Emiko would most likely still be lost.

"Don't do that." He whined.

Emiko laughed, "But why not? It's fun." She grabbed him and ruffled it harder.

"Stop that!" he complained, "Grandma!" he called out to the older lady, hoping that she would help him out.

"Now, now Emiko, please you're making a scene." A softer voice spoke up.

Emiko looked up at the older lady and sighed.

"Alright then… You're lucky granny loves you." Emiko sighed glancing down at the boy.

Nico was busy patting down his hair, but when he heard that, he stuck his tongue out a her.

"Now now, you know I love you equally." The lady remarked shaking. It wasn't like she was her actually granny, but from the way she had treated Emiko the last couple months, she could have easily been thought of as her grandmother, which would make Nico and her siblings literally.

"So what happened? Why are you guys back so soon?" Emiko asked the two. Her grandmother sighed shaking her head as she sat down at one of the tables.

"Bandits…" was all she said. That was all she needed to say. Emiko understood instantly.

"I told you I should have come with you." Emiko sighed shaking her head.

"No one was hurt though!" Her grandmother added quickly.

"That's cause the Dawn Brigade was there" Nico suddenly jumped up. Emiko blinked shaking her head.

"Who?" she asked.

"The Dawn Brigade? You know those people that are going around fighting the Begnion soldiers and the bandits."

"Oh them. Yeah I know that. Just didn't think they actually existed…" Emiko muttered thinking.

"I told you they did! I met them!" Nico insisted.

Emiko shook her head, "They could just be fakes…" she was stopped by Nico.

"It was them! They said so! There was a guy with a sword and then an archer as well, but he didn't come till later. Oh! And she was there as well. The silver haired lady! She's pretty." he added.

"Shh! Not so loud Nico!" their grandmother hissed, pointing down the street. Emiko and Nico looked to se a group of soldiers running by.

Emiko rolled her eyes towards the soldiers then back at Nico. "Silver haired lady huh?" She had heard of the maiden before. She never met her, but many people around her would always be speaking of her and her miracles. Emiko wasn't one to believe in miracles.

"Yup it was her! Wanna be just like them when I get older." He nodded. Emiko laughed at that, shaking her head.

"Really? You wanna be the pretty lady?" she mocked. Nico's eyes widened as he realized what he said. He then started shaking his head rapidly. "No! I want to be like the Dawn Brigade. Maybe an archer…"

Emiko frowned hearing the last part and shook her head, "No don't be an archer. You should try being a swordsmaster."

"What? Why not?" he asked confused.

"Cause Archer's are stupid and dumb. They always hide and run away.

Swordsmen are better, stronger, and more reliable." Emiko replied with a frown.

"But archery is cool too. They can snipe people from a distance and I bet their really good at sneaking around." He protested.

"Not as cool as mages or swordsmen." Emiko replied, "We get to be part of the battle where the fun stuff actually happens."

"Now now, let the boy choose what he wants to be." Granny frowned, giving Emiko a warning glance. "But to say the 'fun stuff?' I prefer if you children didn't think that way…"

"Well someone has to do it. If they don't then this country would be destroyed." Emiko protested.

"Alright, alright now, let's not get carried away. This isn't the safest place to talk about these types of thing." Their grandmother sighed getting up. She then clapped her hand s together looking at the two. "Now then. Who's hungry?"

Emiko and Nico glanced at one another then raised their hands. "Me!" they both said in unison. The two may be very different age wise, and maturity level wise, but it was obvious that they thought the same way.

"Alright come inside now and lets eat." Their grandmother chuckled.

Emiko and Nico both nodded following her back inside the house, where Nico went off to close up the flower shop. While he did that, Emiko followed her grandmother into the kitchen where she helped in preparing dinner.

**Well how is it? This is just the beginning so that's why it's short, but it will be longer. Review please and tell me what you think! ^_^**


End file.
